pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon: Black
Pokémon: Best Wishes! (ポケットモンスターベストウイッシュ, Poketto Monsutā Besuto Uisshu!) is the upcoming fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime. The anime will be premiered in Japan in September 2010. TV Tokyo announced that the season will cover the main protagonist Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu's adventures in the new region Isshu. As always, the past female companion of Ash, Dawn, has left the series, and is being replaced by a girl named Iris. Iris is revealed to have a Kibago, who oddly, lives in her hair. For an unexpected change, Brock seems to have left the series permanently, and is replaced by a new boy named Dento, who is also a Gym Leader. Team Rocket are still in the series, and new antagonists wil appear: Team Plasma. Team Plasma may be after Reshiram and Zekrom like how other villainous teams. Ash will also have a new set of clothing based on Pokémon Black and White's male player character's design, and Dawn and Brock are said to return for a visit, also having different clothes on. The New Pokémon Saga is about to begin on September 23, 2010 in a new region called Isshu with lots of new Pokemon (Generation V). This Series is called Pokemon Best Wishes in Japan. In Short Pokemon BW, (it also can be coined as Pokémon Black and White). Like every region, this region also has its own main legendary Pokemons duo Reshiram and Zekromand an additional legendary Pokemon Victini is also introduced Ash Ketchum starts off his journey(in new Clothes of course) to this new region along with his faithful companion Pikachu, leaving behind Brock and Dawn on their respective Quests, also other pokemons which he caught in the Sinnoh region at Professor Oak's Lab. This time Ash is going to compete in the Isshu League by gaining the eight badges of that region capturing and befriending new Pokemons along the way. It is still unknown how many seasons will this fourth series is going to take place. It will be revealedre Iris and Dento respectively. It is still unknown regarding their Goals as of now. It will be revealed when Ash meets them in the series in due Course. The new season of Pokémon BW at a time including the Isshu starters namely Tsutarja, Pokabu and Mijumaru. More information regarding the series will unravel as the time comes. Characters Key Protagonists Ash Ketchum Pikachu Iris Dento Antagonists Jessie, James and Meowth (Team Rocket) Team Plasma Other Characters Aloe- A Gym Leader. She is the first ever black character, not counting Siara from the Pokemon Learning League. Professor Oak- Professor Oak will most likely be shown sometimes in the series, mostly video chatting with Ash about his journey and making poems. Delia - Delia , the mother of Ash Ketchum, will most likely will appear talking to Ash on the video chat, making sure he has everything he needs for his quest, including underwear. Professor Araragi - Professor Araragi may be shown in the first two episodes of Best Wishes. Brock - Brock is like a big brother to Ash Ketchum. He might appear in a couple of episodes. Shooti- Will most likely appear as a rival, such as running into Ash, Iris, and Dento in some points of the saga. Dawn - Ash's Sinnoh female companion. She might appear in a couple of episodes, like Brock. Misty- Ash's Kanto & Johto female companion & Cerualean City Gym Leader. She may appear in the 1st episode. Tracey Sketchit- Replaced Brock for the duration of the Orange Islands arc. He may also appear in the first episode. Trivia *In Japanese, Wishes kind of has "Isshu" inside its letters. *The 'B'est 'W'ishes part of Pokémon: Best Wishes may be a reference to [[Pokémon Black and White|Pokémon 'B'lack and 'W'hite.]] Official Sites Official Japanese site Category:Article stubs Category:Anime